On The Other Side
by serachanXatsuka
Summary: Hermione finds herself, alone in an isolated island with no contact to the outside world, her only companion, Hedwig. Her last memory is of the Final Battle at Hogwarts. What has happened? H/HG


Looking outside, Hermione sighed. She didn't know how long she had been waiting for a reply. It could have been days, months or years but she didn't care. She didn't care how long it took as long as she got a reply.

She had been on the island for a long time. When she had come to, she couldn't tell where she was. Only the presence of Hedwig had calmed her. The owl had then led her to the secluded house above the water near the cliff. Ever since then, she claimed the house as her own. But just waiting had worried her. She wanted to know if they had been successful, if they had won the battle, if Harry and her friends were still alive. She had tried to leave the island, to no avail. Even apparating didn't seem to work. Hedwig had been the only one able to leave the island at will and Hermione used her often to send letters.

Right now, she was waiting for Hedwig to return from her latest owl delivery. Night had descended a while ago and she was getting tired. "Harry, won't you answer me?" She whispered to the wind before getting ready for bed, not bothering to close the window so Hedwig could come in anytime during the night. There was nothing to fear of burglars in the island and even so, she had nothing of value.

_Hermione was fighting two Death Eaters at once. Chaos had returned when the battles resumed and now they had been lucky to have more reinforcements. It had only been to their disadvantage that the remaining of those fighting for Voldemort seemed to have become more ruthless._

_Finishing her duel with the two, she chanced a look around, hoping to see a familiar mop of messy black hair but she had been unlucky. She was trying to find him amongst the duellers, glancing this way and that whenever she could afford it._

_She had just about given up when she was rewarded. He must have been under the cloak and it had slipped for he had appeared at a spot she had repeatedly looked at._

"_Harry!" She shouted his name repeatedly, sending spells and curses to anyone who got in her way as she rushed to get to him. Finally, he turned towards her, his eyes widening as he looked past her._

_It was at the same moment that she noticed a Death Eater behind him. Not thinking of the risks, she fired off a spell in the Death Eater's direction, before she turned to look behind her._

It was always at that moment that Hermione woke up, sweaty and breathless. It was the last memory she had of the battle, a memory that could not give her of the clear indication if they had possibly won the war. But it was not what she was worried about. What she really wanted to know was if Harry was safe and alive. They could lose the war for all she cared, but she had fought in the war to keep him safe.

Hermione walked around the island. It didn't matter where she went, she just wanted to walk. Eventually, when she felt like it, she would always be able to find her way back to the house. The forest was always silent, no sound of birds chirping, nor signs of other living things besides her and Hedwig, so when she heard a screech above her, she knew it was the white owl.

Hedwig settled on a branch directly in front of her and offered her leg. Hermione gently untied the letter and settled on a nearby rock to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_Are you okay? I really need an answer. You said everything's okay, right? I hope that you're not replying because you're too busy with rebuilding the Wizarding world but I do hope you find the time to reply. I really need your reply, because I can't accept the other option I'm left._

_So please, tell me you're okay. Even in a scrap of paper, at least let me know. I'm getting desperate here. I can't leave the place where I'm staying but at least remember me sometime. Please. I want to say something to you and I hope I'm not too late but I need to know that you're receiving my letters._

_Always waiting,_

_Hermione_

She nearly crumpled the letter when she noticed a very little note, as if the writer was afraid of it being read or hadn't really felt confident to even write it.

She read the little note when her eyes widened. She could recognize that messy scrawl anywhere. It was him.

_I'm sorry. I love you._

**A/N: Hope this first chapter is okay... I'm planning on posting chapters as soon as I can but since I applied for a summer job, I can't promise... Although, reviews seem to coax me to finish it soon... XD**

**Ta-ta!**

**SV**


End file.
